powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Back Dimensional Count Radiguet
is the main antagonist of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Biography Radiguet is a cold-hearted and outwardly narcissistic officer who is the nearest presence to a leader of Vyram and will do anything to accomplish his goals, even help Jetman themselves. He preferred being upfront about his attacks and not covert. The concealed half of his face is ancient while the other is youthful. Radiguet wielded the Demon Sword Bloody Gate. When Radiguet becomes angry he becomes , his true form. He would not acknowledge anyone who stands above him. When the Vyram Queen, Empress Juuza found them, he could no long stand her imperiousness and being her servant so he attacked her. She erased his memory and sent him to Earth as a human. He was found by a dying young woman named Saki that helped him as he was confused and panic-stricken. He healed her with powers he didn't know he had. Saki was in love with him but they were attacked by Juuza and his memory returned and so did his standard appearance. He guided the Jetman against the Empress. Saki later begged him to come back to her, but his skin became blue and coldly killed her, saying he does not need to feel love. He would not acknowledge anyone who stands above him so had a terrible grudge against Tranza who overpowered him. He was fed to Robot Veronica and he absorbed its energy to power himself so he could defeat Tranza to become Vyram's leader but escaped with too much power and wandered the city as a human once again. He would have energy spasms that would set off anything electrical near him. Eventually he was drawn to a battle between Tranza and the Jetman, and rescued Ryu while Tranza pursued the others. Ryu didn't know who he was but Radiguet lent him his strength. When Radiguet almost helped, Tranza tried to hold Ryu hostage, only him become his standard form once again. While the heroes thought they defeated Tranza, it was really Radiguet who dealt the final blow, that left Tranza in an insane asylum. Near the finale, Rie, having been released from Radiguet's control, stabbed him in the back, at which point Radiguet knew that he lost her forever, and preferred to kill her instead of "...give you to Red Hawk". He teleported back to the Vyrock base. He later went after Ryu and almost won the duel until the other Jetman arrived. and bonded with it. Radiguet bonded with the Vyrock base to become . Beasts *Dimensional Bug Mother (1 & 2) (First Dimension Beast) *Fighter Dimension (2) *Road Dimension (4 & 5) *House Dimension (6) (Final Dimension Beast) *Armor Snake (29) (First Bio Dimension Beast) *Toxic Rat (35) *Torpedo Piranha (37) *Meteor BEM (40 & 41) *Leech Drill (43) (Final Bio Dimension Beast) : Radiguet's forms He briefly takes this form once again to help Ryu defeat Emperor Tranza. - Radigan= This is his second form which occurs everytime Radiguet feels rage. Usually this causes him to look more monsterous than he originally did before. Ryu was the first Ranger to witness this side of Radiguet. Seeing Radiguet like this proved to Ryu that the Vyram are less human than any average earthling. - Raguem = Raguem 1.jpg Raguem.jpg *Height: 97 m *Weight: 5000 tons An unexpected side effect of absorbing Veronica's energy, Radiguet gained the ability to transform into a giant monster with his face, before morphing into his Radigan face, on his new form's stomach. During his final battle with the Jetmen, when a weakness from Maria presented his opponents with an advantage, Raguem had the Vyrock form into armor to protect himself. However, Jet Ícarus got the armor off and attacked the weakness with the Birdonic Saber, and fatally wounded Radiguet who, cursing the Jetman and swearing revenge, was defeated. }} In manga Though his body had disappeared, Radiguet's soul endured and possessed Tranza's body years later in the manga. He used Ryū and Kaori's daughter to fight for him until he was defeated by Gai's replacement, Green Eagle. Radiguet was going to use Jeff as his new body, but Tranza held Radiguet at bay as the two died in an explosion. Notes Behind the Scenes Radiguet.png Radigan.png Raguem.png *In terms of a Gatchaman counterpart, Radiguet is similar to Count Erun Egobossler, the final Galactor commander of the Gatchaman series. Both are cold, merciless, sadistic, manipulative and willing to do whatever it takes to attain more power. Both also have blue skin and are skilled swordsmen. *The character designs of the Radiguet and Radigan forms had elements of dinosaur fossiles (and of gastropods, in the former case) incorporated as motif. In the concept art of the Raguem form, Radigan's face was not present in Raguem's stomach. * His name is probably derived from the French writer , who wrote the novel "Devil in the Flesh". * Ransik in Power Rangers Time Force has some similarities to Radiguet. ** Both are main villains and leaders of their respective group, and egocentric. ** They use a sword in battle, and are quite vicious fighters. ** The left half of their faces is covered up by a mask of sorts. ** Both became fully human at one point; Radiguet was temporarily made one as punishment for insubordination to Empress Juuza, while Ransik became human after destroying his own mutant DNA and stays that way. * Radiguet has a reputation as one of the most evil original characters in the franchise alongside Lieutenant Colonel Shadam and Black Cross Führer. Appearances **''Toei TV Hero Encyclopedia Vol. 2: Choujin Sentai Jetman'' }} Category:Sentai Villains Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Dimensional War Party Vyram Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Masterminds